claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Anime Scene 1
*Great Sword arc: ** 1: Great Sword ** 2: The Black Card ** 3: The Darkness ** 4: Clare's Awakening Cold open Night. A demonic monster—a Yoma—feeds on a human corpse. Across the pond, the figure of a cloaked, female warrior watches. Provoked, the Yoma races across the pond, skimming the water. But so does the warrior. She unsheathes her Claymore sword and in a flash, lops off the upper half of his skull. Silver-eye witch 'Bloody corpse' Daytime. Another Yoma victim in found in a village street. At a village hall meeting, a young man, Zaki, demands that the chief take action. One nervous man implies another may be the Yoma in disguise. Then accusations fly around. The chief announces that he sent for a Claymore, which frightens the villagers even more. Doga villagers After leaving the meeting, Zaki meets his younger brother, Raki. Zaki says a Claymore is coming to kill the Yoma. 'Visitor' At the village edge's, the crowd watches in fear as the Claymore arrives. At the village hall, the Claymore refuses payment, saying that a Man in Black will pick up the money if the mission succeeds. But she makes no promises—either her body or the Yoma's will be found. The chief faints before his wife. Clare enters Doga village 'Near miss' On the street, Raki runs up behind the Claymore. She almost beheads him with her sword. But she continues her cursory search, strangely allowing Raki to tag along. When he persists in calling her a Claymore, she replies that the Organization, which she works for, has no name for their warriors. At the village's edge, the two sit and rest. A bell tolls. Raki hastily leaves to make dinner for his uncle and Zaki. Studio profiles of Zaki 'Dinner' At home, Raki discovers his uncle's corpse facedown in the kitchen. Zaki shows up, saying the man's viscerals was delicious. Zaki awakens into the Yoma. The Yoma begins to oddly cry. He explains that though he took over Zaki's body and memories, he still retains an emotional attachment for Raki. Until the Claymore warrior's arrival, he planned to stay longer. But now he plans to make Raki his last meal before leaving town. Raki tries to attack the Yoma, but is hurled back. Zaki seizes Raki with one hand—the ceiling bursts, the female warrior plunging between the two. Her sword amputates the Yoma's arm, freeing Raki. Dropping in She tells the Yoma that when she smelled his scent on Raki, all she needed to do was to follow the boy home. She then cuts off his other arm, then bisects him in two. She leaves the wrecked kitchen. Raki sits on the floor, catatonic with shock. Exile 'Desert' Raki is dumped down a cliff into the desert below. The villagers try to apology, saying they have no choice. Raki then wanders about the sandstorm. He eventually collapses. In the distance, the figure of a warrior watches. 'Egon' Raki wakes up in a strange bed. Then the inn-keeper brings in a tray of food. He tells Raki that a Claymore brought him here, an inn at the village of Egon. Raki races outside, trying to find the warrior. A stranger tells Raki that a Claymore was looking for him. '"Claymore"' Raki runs out the wooded outskirts of town. He meets a woman in a Claymore uniform. When she refers herself as a "Claymore," Raki knows she is an imposter. The "woman" reveals herself as a Yoma. The Awakened Claymore takes Raki hostage and demands that the real warrior reveal herself. And throw away her sword. Raki meets "Claymore" The mysterious warrior comes out of hiding. When she throws her sword down the hill, the Yoma charges and thrusts her arm through the warror's abdomen. But the warrior grabs the Yoma's arm and takes them both down the hill. At the hill's bottom, the warrior grabs her sword and cuts off the Yoma's arm, then the skullcap. The warrior pulls out the arm. She then releases Yoma power, which regenerates her abdomen, closing the wound. 'Confession' On questioning, Raki reveals to the warrior that he was exiled due to fears he that he is infected with Yoma. The warrior flashes back to childhood—a Yoma kills her parents and is about to devour her. Then an unknown warrior cut off the Yoma's skullcap. 'New beginning' The warrior agrees to let Raki accompany her as her personal cook. Raki tells her his name. Then asks for hers. She replies: It's Clare. Additional details 'Cast' *'Zaki:' Christoph Banken (de), Ian Sinclair (en-us), Paolo De Santis (it), Akira Ishida (ja) *'Raki:' Dirk Stollberg (de), Todd Haberkorn (en-us), Rémi Caillebot (fr), Andrea Oldani (it) Motoki Takagi (ja), Anthony Steven San Juan (tl) *'Clare:' Ann Vielhaben (de), Stephanie Young (en-us) Chantal Baroin (fr), Renata Bertolas (it), Houko Kuwashima (ja), Karen Mendoza (tl) *'Awakened Claymore:' Jennifer Seman (en-us), Yuko Sasaki (ja) 'Manga versus anime' *In the manga, the original female character in the chief's house addresses him as "Sir" and "Chief," indicating a non-familial relationship''Claymore 1'', Scene 1, pp. 24–26 *The anime replaces the petite girl with a much stouter woman, listed in the credits as the wife, who is closer in age to the chief''Claymore'', Anime Scene 1 *Zaki's description of taking over the original Zaki matches Limt's description in the manga of a "parasite" moving from host to host''Claymore 23'', Shueisha, Scene 126, p. 19 *This episode skips manga Scene 2 and segues into Scene 3—the rescue of Raki from the desert and the Egon village sequences *The Awakened Claymore is referred to as a male by Clare in the manga''Claymore 1'', Scene 3, p. 142 'Soundtrack' Clare confronts Yoma—妖魔の掟, Youma no Okite (Yoma's Law) 2:21 Opening scene in Doga—哀しき宿命 Kanashiki Shukumei (Sad Fate) 1:10 Clare approaching town—恐ろしき布陣 Osoroshiki Fujin (Frightening Line) 1:11 'Video' *Germany version of Clare's entrance into Doga References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Anime